Carry On
by Dez10d2Rite
Summary: Raven had never been able to trust hunters after what happened to her parents. When she meets the brothers for the first time she lets her guards down for the first time in a long time, but nothing could prepare her for the roller coaster that was now her future.


After several hours of driving I had made my way into Texas finally. I had caught wind of a place called the Hell House and it immediately caught my attention. After doing some research and coming across a website called I knew I had to check this place out. I usually didn't trust paranormal websites like that but some of the comments had my mind racing.

Finding a motel wasn't hard in the little town. Once I booked it, changed clothes I made my way into the town. Walking by a store window I made sure my pant suit was perfect and walked into the police station.

"Hi, I'm agent Collins," I said as I flashed my shiny, fake badge, "I'm here about the missing girl that was found hung earlier this week."

"Why would the FBI want anything with that?" the cop behind the desk asked, "It was just the kids doing a prank."

"Yes, well when a girl is found dead we take it seriously, and I am also going to need the names of the kids who saw her," I said hoping to move things along. After talking a few more circles I was handed a file and a list of names. I thanked the officer and made my way down the street to a diner I had passed on the way in.

Sitting in the back of the diner so no one saw what I was doing; I opened the file and read everything they had. It wasn't much since they closed the case almost as fast as they had opened it but at least it was a little something. I quickly wrote down the addresses of the kids who had seen the girl and decided that was where I should go next. As I closed the file I had the waiter walked up to me.

"Are you a fed?" he asked as he sat a menu down in front of me.

"Yup," I said with a smile up at him.

"What would the feds be doing in a small town like this?" he asked.

"Sorry, can't say," I said. He quickly dropped the conversation and asked what I wanted. Ordering a coffee and a slice of their best pie I decided it was time to really get down to the research. Once I finished the food I got another coffee to go. I had managed to find the houses of the three who saw the girl and decided I should go pay them a visit.

After talking to all three of them I had decided one thing, nothing was consistent. The first guy said she was blonde, kicking and one hundred percent real. The girl said she had red hair, blood on the walls and that she was already dead. The last guy I went to visit said black hair, not moving and was hot, in a dead sort of way. When he said that I knew my eyes went wide and I laughed it off and said that was all I needed. But there was one thing they all had in common: Craig.

Once I left the last house I jumped in my 1970 Chevelle, ordered some take out and made my way back to my motel. When I pulled up I saw a nice looking Chevy Impala in the parking lot. There weren't very many cars in the lot so this one jumped out at me. My father always made sure I knew all the nice muscle cars when I was little. My father would drop me off sometimes at his best friend Bobby Singer's house while he would leave for a few days, Bobby always let me help him with cars and teach me everything he could.

Pulling into a parking spot I came back from the flash back and jumped out of the car with my food. I wasn't paying attention trying to lock my car, turning around and walking quickly to the door I felt like I had hit a brick wall. Stumbling back and almost falling I felt someone quickly grab my shoulders to steady me.

"I'm so sorry," I said as I quickly shoved my keys in my pocket. I looked up to see a young looking man with a smile on his face.

"Not a problem, I should have been paying attention," he said as he pulled some of his hair back behind his ear. I knew I was short but I barely reached this guy's shoulders.

"Sam, come on," I heard someone else yell not too far away. I looked over and saw another older looking guy getting into the Impala I saw when I drove in.

"Sorry again," Sam said as he smiled down at me and walked away. I smiled back and walked over to my motel room door, pulling out the door key quickly. Opening the door I tried to not open it too wide to not break the salt circle I had around the door. I quickly put the food in the kitchen and picked up my cell phone off the table. I quickly dialed the number the three kids gave me for Craig. It was his work number; luckily he was the one who had answered.

"Hi, my name is Raven and I am a report with the Dallas Morning News and I heard you know of a good haunted house."

"The Hell House?" he said with hesitation.

"Yea, that's the one."

"I didn't think it was true," he said.

"Well what can you tell me about it?"

"Well, supposedly back in the '30s this farmer, Mordachai Murdoch, used to live in this house with his six daughters. It was during the Depression, his crops were failing, and he didn't have enough money to feed his own children. So I guess that's when he went off the deep end. Well, he figured it was best if his girls died quick, rather than starve to death. So he attacked them. They screamed, begged for him to stop but he just strung 'em up, one after the other. And when he was all finished he just turned around and hung himself. Now they say that his spirit is trapped in the house forever, stringing up any other girl that goes inside," he explained.

"Alright and how did you hear about all this?" I asked as I was writing things down.

"My cousin Dana, but I don't know where she heard it," he said seeming like he was getting tired talking about all this. I knew it was probably traumatic for him. "Look I'll tell you what I told the police, that girl was real and she was dead. This was not a prank and I don't want to go anywhere near that house again."

"Alright thank you for your time," I said as we both hung up.

…

As the boys pulled up to the diner they tracked down the three easily enough and split up to go talk to them.

"Are you with that other FBI chick?" the boy asked Dean as he flashed him his badge.

"Uhh, yea we are just double checking the facts," Dean lied off the top of his head. He listened to what the boy had to say then met up with Sam to talk to all three of them. They also told them that Craig was the one who told them about the house.

"Did they tell you about the other FBI chick?" Dean asked as they left the diner.

"Yea, that's weird, let's go see if she has seen Craig yet," Sam said as they closed the doors to the Impala.

…

Opening the door to the music shop Sam and Dean found Craig easier than expected.

"Craig Thurston?" Sam asked as they walked up to the front desk.

"Yes, can I help you guys with anything?" he asked as he grabbed a stack of records and walked around the brothers.

"We are with the Dallas Morning News, I'm Dean and this is Sam," Dean said pointing to his younger brother.

"I already talked to one of you guys, a girl actually, I already told her everything," Craig said acting like he was tired of talking about everything.

"We are just double checking the facts, the boss has been on our asses lately," Dean lied again with a smile. Craig took in a deep breath and looked at both the brothers.

"Ok, fine, but after this I don't want to talk to anyone else," Craig finally decided. He told the brothers everything he had told everyone else. Sam could tell he was tired of talking about what happened and decided he had told them enough.

…

As I walked my way up the muddy path I was glad I had decided to wear my combat boots. Mud was sloshing everywhere with every step I took. Walking up the steps I tried my best to shake as much mud off as I could without flinging it on myself.

"This place is creepy, no wonder he never wants to come back," I said out loud to myself talking about Craig. Opening the door I was taking a look around. I had never seen so many symbols and sigils in my life in one room. I recognized most of them but a couple I had never seen before. I had my gun tucked into my waist band of my pants and had my silver knife out. I had been walking around looking through every room when I heard something. I quickly pulled my knife out of my jacket pocket and got on the defensive. I heard something else and I knew which room it was coming from. I quietly walked my way to the kitchen, tip-toeing the whole way through the house. Taking a breath I threw open the door, running towards the two men who were in the middle of the room. Both of them screamed and backed away from me as I realized they weren't ghosts, they were just guys.

"What the hell!" one of them yelled as he straightened up his glasses. Realizing they weren't ghosts I quickly tucked my knife back in my jacket pocket hoping they hadn't noticed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked looking around at all their equipment.

"Umm, more like what are you doing here, we are professionals," the other guy said like it was nothing.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

"Here," the first guy said handing me a business card, "Paranormal investigators."

"Right, Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler," I said reading from the card. They both smiled at me as Harry winked at me. I had no idea what to say when all of a sudden the door busted open again, two more men coming through. I pulled my gun out, pointing it to the others, stepping in front of Ed and Harry.

The two men behind me screamed again and backed away. I held my ground putting my gun away again as I realized it was just another couple of guys, no ghosts yet.

"What are you guys doing?" Ed and Harry yelled. I stepped to the side of everyone watching the scene unfold in front of me.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" the older looking of the two asked looking to the three of us.

"Umm, like we told her, we are professionals," Ed said pointing at me. The two others turned to me, the younger walking over to me, pulling me farther away from the group.

"Are you the girl who is pretending to be an FBI agent and from the newspaper?" he asked me in a hushed tone as he let go of my arm.

"Umm, isn't that illegal," I asked trying to play dumb.

"Are you a hunter?" he asked me. I didn't know what to say, I had never meet many other hunters before and I was shocked I met two of them at once.

Before I had a chance to say anything the other guy started walking closer to us, playing Ed and Harry acting like he knew nothing.

"So, if you don't mind we are trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation," Harry said trying to act cool.

"What have you guys got so far?" the guy who was across the room from me asked.

"Why don't we tell them about EMF," Ed said trying to act cool as well.

"EMF?" the guy next to me asked trying to act dumb and play along. As they were all talking about that trying to show off and act cool I managed to sneak out of them room when no one was looking. I quickly but quietly made my way out the front door and down the muddy path again. I ran as quickly as I could to my car, hoping no one was following me.

…

Once Sam and Dean finally had their fun playing along with the two investigators they made their way back outside deciding it would be best to just leave.

"What a minute, where did that girl go?" Dean asked before they even made it to the front door. Sam spun around a couple times trying to inspect everything for any sign of her. They both looked at each other in a silent conversation and bolted out the door. They heard a low rumble of a car and barely saw her car and it passed through the tree line.

…

I was sitting in the back of the library trying to find anything I could about the property. I wanted to leave town when the other hunters busted me but I couldn't just leave this unfinished. Writing everything down in my journal that I thought was important I put the book back on the shelf and turned around. I quickly stopped in my tracks noticing there was a body standing in front of me. Realizing it was one of the two guys from the Hell House I rolled my eyes and thought about bolting. I never had a good experience with other hunters and I knew it was best just to avoid them all together.

"Can I help you?" I asked placing my hand on my hip and staring up at the guy.

"You're a hunter aren't you?" the guy asked me. I didn't say anything I just looked at the ground.

"Look, I am a hunter too, so is my brother. My name is Sam Winchester," he said putting his hand on his chest. The name rung a bell but I couldn't think of it right off the top of my head.

"There no getting away from you this time is there?" I asked. He simply shook his head. I sighed deeply then decided I might as well give them a chance, _why not they are both pretty cute._

Following him to the front doors he opened the door for me as I walked through. That had never happened before and I almost didn't know what to do. When I walked down the front stairs I saw the guy from the day before standing next to the car I had seen at the motel a few days before.

"Hey," Sam says as he walks down the stairs faster than I do, getting his brothers attention.

"Hey, what a minute," he says as he turns around and realizes that I am following Sam towards him, "Where did she come from?"

"Well if you must know I was doing research," I said as I walked up next to his car.

"This is my brother Dean," Sam says as he rests his hand on the top of the car.

"So you're the hunter that has been one step ahead of us?" he asked skeptical.

"Yes, and the name is Raven by the way," I said figuring the cat was out of the bag now, might as well tell the truth.

"So you were doing research in there, what did you find out?" Sam asked getting straight to business.

"Not much, I couldn't find a Mordechai but I did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone," I explained opening my journal and skimming the page.

"And you?" Sam asked his brother, looking like he was trying to figure things out.

"Well those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging, man; this one's a bust all right. For all we know those hellHound boys made up the whole thing," Dean explained pleading with his brother to drop it.

"Yea, ok," Sam said looking defeated and opened the passenger door.

"Right, well I'm going to keep digging just in case," I said walking backwards away from the brothers, "Catch you bitches later." I waved to them, Sam being the only one to wave back, and went on my own way. I wasn't very far from them when all of a sudden I heard loud Latino music blaring from their direction. I just shook my head not really knowing what to think. Maybe these guys were different from other hunters; maybe I could actually trust them.

…

I had caught wind that there was something going on at the Hell House again the next morning. I changed into my FBI pant suit and made my way to my car. I kept all my badges in the glove compartment with many other things.

Once I made it to the house I parked my car, grabbing my fake badge. Walking up to the scene I spoke to the first officer I saw. He had told me that another girl had hung herself in the basement.

"Suicide?" I asked him.

"Yea, straight A student, full ride, it doesn't make sense," he said shrugging his shoulders and walking away. I was about to walk closer to the house and see what all I could find when all of a sudden two men stood next to me. I looked to my left seeing Sam standing there, Dean to my right.

"Well, looks like you boys missed something," I said crossing my arms and looking from one brother to the other.


End file.
